The Mistake Yr. 4 (??) Prolouge: Casey's Story
by Elixir
Summary: I had a weird dream involving my friends and Quidditch. Then I thought... what if it was real and there was mistake and we were wizards? I Began thinking and... You'll see


MISTAKE!!!!! YR. 4 (?????????)   
  
  
By Elixer  
  
  
PROLOUGE  
Casey's Story  
  
  
  
It was the middle of my eighth grade year. My name is Casey. I had no idea what was about to happen that December night.  
  
  
"Casey! Wait up!" My friend Evan called me. Evan was a friend of mine. We were walking home from school to Brad's house. Who's we, and who's Brad? you're probably asking. I'll start with "Who's we?" My friends Mia, Evan, Julianne, and Brad. That also takes care of "Who's Brad?" question. I was running ahead from Mia, Evan, and Brad with Julianne. We were going to Brad's house to hang out there. Evan and Mia were walking side by side, slowly. Brad was walking in the middle, silent. I know this was bad, but Brad and I weren't in a lovey dubby relationship like Evan and Mia. They always had their arms around each other, laughing. Personally, they made me want to vomit.  
  
  
Julianne and I reached Brad's apartment building before the others. As we waited for them, Julianne began watching the cat through the window.   
  
  
"HERE, KITTY!" she thundered. I sighed. Did I mention Julianne was the loudest person in school? I grabbed her coat and dragged her outside.   
  
  
A light snow began to fall. I could see Mia and Evan kissing. Yuck. I could not imagine me doing THAT to Brad. I shuddered, thinking about it.   
  
  
They finally reached where we were standing after what seemed like hours. Evan led Mia inside the building, and Brad used his key to open the door. We all stepped inside.  
  
  
  
We were having a fairley good time. Evan had absentmindedly began scratching the cat's ears which made it hiss, and Evan jumped and shooed the cat out. Mia laughed and Evan punched her.  
  
  
"There's still hope for you Evan," I had laughed as Mia muttered an *ooowwwwww...*  
  
  
  
Hail began hitting the window and Brad closed it. Mia nudged closer to Evan. Julianne was somersaulting over and over repeatedly crashing into things. I sighed.  
  
  
"Soon, we'll have to take you to a mental hospital Julianne," Brad and I laughed at that. I glanced at Mia and Evan. They were sleeping.  
  
  
"Shhh," I said and grabbed one of Brad's long sword pipe tape thingee and hit Evan and Mia on top of the head. They jolted awake.   
  
  
"Aaahhh!" they cried. The room exploded with laughter again. A loud TAP made everyone jump. Evan looked at the window.   
  
  
"Holy crap!" he said, staring at a large barn owl outside Brad's window. I gasped.  
  
  
Evan opened the window with difficulty.   
  
  
"God, Brad," Evan said trying to pull the window; it was stuck. "Don't you ever open this window?" Brad came over and helped pull the window up. Then we knocked out the screen and pulled it in. The owl flew overhead each dropping letters in our laps. The letters were addressed as followed:  
  
  
Mr. E. Pape  
Brad's Bedroom  
Apartment #1  
Grand Avenue  
USA  
  
  
Miss C. Schroeter  
Brad's Bedroom  
Apartment #1  
Grand Avenue  
USA  
  
  
Miss M. Pruefer  
Brad's Bedroom   
Apartment #1  
Grand Avenue  
USA  
  
  
Mr. B. Bundy  
Brad's Bedroom  
Apartment #1  
Grand Avenue  
USA   
  
  
Miss J. Sparks  
Brad's Bedroom  
Apartment #1  
Grand Avenue  
USA  
  
  
We were shocked. They even had Brad's Bedroom written on it! I tore open m letter and the owl landed on the TV and stretched its wings importantly. The cat hissed at it, and Brad snatched the owl away and put it on th couch where Mia and I were busy opening our letters.  
  
  
"Hey!" Mia said, looking at her letter. "Read this!"  
  
  
Dear Miss M. Puefer,  
We regret to inform you three years ago that you have been accepted into   
  
HOGWARTS  
SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment  
  
  
We understand it is the middle of December, and already our kind (witches, wizards have been performing memory charms on all people at your Muggle School. (Muggle-person who has no magic) Please be at King's Cross in London By December 21. Your ticket on the Hogwarts Express is due for two o'clock. Be at platform Nine and Three-Quarters. We await your owl by no later than December 18.   
  
  
Upon your arrival to our school, you will be given a Time Turner, capable of turning back time only for its beholders. It is so you may make up your first three years you have missed.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
  
We all stared at Mia and then back at our own letters. They said almost the same thing.   
  
  
"What do they mean, they await our owls?" Brad demanded. I looked at the barn owl. It opened its beak took hold of Evan's envolope, and pretended to fly towards the window.   
  
  
"I understand!" I shouted. "Brad, give me a piece of notbook paper," Brad tore a piece and I wrote:  
  
  
Dear Mrs. McGonagall,  
  
Thank you. How are we supposed to get to King's Cross in London by December 21? Please send an answer qickly. It is alredy December 16!  
  
Signed,  
  
Casey, Mia, Brad, Julianne, and Evan  
  
  
I gave the letter to Evan who gave it to the owl. The owl clamped on to it with its beak and flew out the ope window.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
